


Give Me A Chance

by twinflamedfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Language, M/M, Mentions of SuLay, Slight Kaisoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinflamedfest/pseuds/twinflamedfest
Summary: written by lurker_lisa





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> written by lurker_lisa

Life has not been the same since Oh Sehun began engaging in the business of escort services. Three years ago, when they were just 21 years old, his best bro and college buddy, Jongin, hooked him up to get his first job at an escorting agency.

 

 

Sehun willingly tried it because his original plan to break through as a model did not pan out successfully. _It would not hurt to try,_ he thought back then. Plus, the pay seems promising.

So he gave it a shot.

 

 

It turned out that Sehun was a natural at this escorting gig. Who would have thought that being a big flirt and a resident playboy since high school would have its merits?

 

 

At the very beginning though, Sehun was a bit wary about the business. What bothered him was not the aspect of companionship and sexual relationships—he was always casual about these things. It was the possibility of getting roped into gang fights, the mafia, and some black market shit that disturbed him.

 

 

Thankfully, Kris Wu, former escort and now owner of their agency, proved himself to be a great manager and mentor. Mr. Wu would always make sure to conduct background checks on employees and clients. He also took care of their health examinations, to make sure that they don't go spreading around diseases like STDs. And rumor has it that Mr. Wu has solid connections with the 'underworld' so he actually knows how to protect his employees in case they get involved in underground crime and violence.

 

 

Because of that assurance, Sehun's mind was at ease from the get go. Having the ability to draw people in, with just his presence and charisma, it was not surprising that he became highly in-demand well into his first year in the job. The way he connects with his clients (literally and figuratively) established his career to become on of the most sought-after escorts in Seoul.

 

 

Now, what's the problem of the great Sehun Oh?

 

 

His _fucking_ phone.

 

 

His phone that has been alerting him nonstop with

 

_27 messages_

_52 missed calls_

_94 SNS notifications_

 

 

At this point, Oh Sehun just wants to throw his phone into the river.

And if he didn't need the godforsaken thing for his job and to play his mobile games, he really would.

 

 

Some part of his brain is telling him that perhaps, this is a sign of very, very, great business. That finally, he could be included into the roster of the best escorts in the world or some shit like that. But the more instinctive parts though, are telling him, _fuck good business, I need to rest!_

 

 

These days he has always been fully booked. But the stress and strain has been getting to him lately, mostly due to the frequent messes his older brother has been starting back at his hometown.

 

 

_The bastard got his girlfriend pregnant again. And he could not even afford to feed his two kids._

 

 

And of course, there are the annoying clients, mostly housewives who are beyond the level of clingy he can handle.

 

 

_Goddamn, I blame their workaholic husbands for their constant desire for attention._

_Way to go, misters._

 

 

After putting his phone on silent, he takes a deep breath.

 

 

Sehun knows what to do next.

 

 

Light drinks at a cozy bar. Some flirting. Maybe a non-commital shag.

All in all, a laid back night. For his pleasure only.

 

 

Keeping that in mind, Sehun started walking, taking a familiar road along the streets of Jongno.

 

 

***

 

After walking towards the hotel adjacent to his apartment building, Lu Han enters the elevator furnished with full-length mirrors and expensive oak and granite panels. It does not take long until the lift opens. He alights at the eleventh floor of the building and heads straight to the hallway illuminated by warm lighting, leading to his secret sanctuary—or what youngsters might refer to as their happy place.

 

 

Being twenty-eight years old, Lu Han is not exactly a youngster. But whatever. It’s not obvious anyway, given his youthful features and smooth complexion which typically earn him compliments on a daily basis, ranging from _“Boss Lu, you’re really lovely,”_ to _“If I weren’t loyal to my wife, I’d leave her for you, Mr. Lu.”_ These comments, he simply brushes off with a laugh and a sweet smile.

 

 

Lu Han breezes through the entrance of Premiere, an elite bar in Seoul that specializes in wine and a top-notch selection of hard liquor. He takes in the sweet aroma, complemented by the cozy yet modern interiors of the place.

 

 

Finally, he thinks to himself. It is just Tuesday but work at his office has been extremely hectic for the past two days. How grateful is he that he finally found some time to relax. And hopefully, this moment to unwind would recharge him well enough for the rest of the week.

 

 

“Good evening, Mr. Lu,” greeted one of the waiters. Lu Han flashes him a smile and returns the greeting.

 

 

Lu Han is well-loved by the staff for he is a very endearing patron—the complete opposite of the sparse yet snobbish visitors who are greatly disliked by the workers at the bar. Unlike them, Lu Han gets along with the bar staff as much as he hits it off with the owners of Premiere.

 

 

“Xiao Lu!” exclaimed a pale Chinese man dressed in a sleek burgundy suit and a black bow tie.

 

 

Zhang Yixing is Lu Han’s childhood friend and the co-owner of Premiere with his longtime lover, Kim Junmyeon. This elite bar is just one of the many ventures in their expanding empire of businesses throughout Korea and China. Yes, they are filthy rich. But what Lu Han admires about them is their warmth and humility despite the billions and billions of money sitting beneath their asses.

 

 

“Hey, man. You look great.” Lu Han reaches out to Yixing to give him a hug.

 

 

“Thanks, Myeon picked this out for me.” Yixing said while pointing to his expensive suit.

 

 

“As expected. Where is he though?”

 

 

“Home. We got a new dog and he’s smothering him at the moment.” Yixing adds while taking out his phone and flashing a photo of Junmyeon giving a corgi pup a smooch.

 

 

“That’s so adorable, Yixing!”

 

 

It was then that Lu Han catches a quite annoyed glance of another familiar face. It made him chuckle.

 

 

“I really missed you guys,” Lu Han adds while moving to seat at a bar stool closest to the short man with thick brows and round eyes.

 

 

“Lu, stop being sappy. You were at the exact same spot last week.” said Kyungsoo, the bartender whom Lu Han has befriended despite being sassy and cranky at times. Or most of the time.

 

 

Kyungsoo is not simply a bartender but is also a highly-skilled professional sommelier. Yet beyond those accolades, Lu Han values him for being a dependable friend with admirable candor and/or sarcasm.

 

 

“Aw come on, Kyungsoo. Work has been quite hellish. Please be kind to hyung.” Lu Han said with a pout, which he believes would annoy Kyungsoo more.

 

 

“You’re disgusting, Lu Han.”

 

 

“Hey, don’t use my name in vain!”

 

 

“When did I ever… Lu- _ge_?”

 

 

Lu Han pouts at first, but he eventually breaks into a hearty laugh.

 

 

“You guys are enjoying this too much.” Yixing says while trying not to laugh. He knows Lu Han gets mildly annoyed and amused, as both of them enjoy banters like these.

 

 

“So why not join the fun?” Kyungsoo says with a slight smile as he serves Lu Han his pink moscato.

 

 

“I’d love to. But Myeon’s calling. You know, for my favorite kind of _fun_.” Yixing says with a sheepish grin.

 

 

Kyungsoo just makes a disgusted expression while Lu Han bids him goodbye.

 

 

“Alright, we’ll let you go. Have lots of fun, Xing!”

 

 

It has not been long since he arrived, yet Lu Han is already feeling that his mood was significantly better. Truly, nothing beats great wine and great company.

 

 

***

 

 

Sehun enters a building he is not very familiar with, unlike the apartment complexes and hotel rooms which he frequents to meet his clients. He can actually count the number of times he has been to this place with a hand. And he rarely visits because it costs a fortune to chill at this certain bar.

 

 

Good thing, he has some money to waste today.  Moreover, he thinks, it is not money wasted if it is for his sanity.

 

 

He spotted this posh hangout after Jongin brought it up. That night, his friend said that he is planning to leave their agency soon to finally settle down with a short and short-tempered guy who has been working in the said exclusive bar.

 

 

God, how was it possible that a Jongin Kim, the biggest fuckboy he knows (after himself), would want to settle down?

 

 

That was a wild mystery to him. And Sehun cannot imagine himself in that position, being completely smitten that you would blow off a career you built? For one person? /Not for me,/ he thought.

 

 

Sehun now heads straight to the floor leading to Premiere with anticipation that does not really show on his poker face. Upon reaching the doors of the place, he is welcomed by a staff member who ushered him to the lounge bar.

 

 

_Perfect._

 

 

The bar is not crowded, in fact, he estimates that there are less than twenty patrons in the entire floor—enjoying lighthearted fun with their company or with small groups of friends.

 

 

Sehun gets his phone and sends a quick message to Jongin, while ignoring another wave of alerts and notifications.

 

 

_To: Nini_

_catching sum fresh air._

_got the spare keys._

_night bro. luv u._

 

 

He did not bother waiting for a reply. They are likely to see each other tomorrow anyway. So, he turns his phone off and keeps it inside his pocket. Sehun exhales deeply.

 

 

_Finally._

 

 

He can bask in solitude tonight.

 

 

***

 

 

“So how’s our little deer? Tough day?” Kyungsoo asks after preparing and serving Lu Han a glass of red wine.

 

 

“Yeah. I had to work on a couple more proposals today apart from closing the deals from our partners in Southeast Asia. Thank God, big boss is so gracious with everything.”

 

 

“Must be hella convenient having your actual father as your boss.”

 

 

“Hey, you're making me sound like a lazy son! I'm a valuable asset to the company!”

 

 

"Well, you better get working.” Kyungsoo said while fixing Lu Hana platter of select cheese to match his drink. “Look to your right."

 

 

Lu Han did glance to his right.

 

 

And his glance lingered.

 

 

Just for about a minute or two.

 

 

Okay, it was way more than that.

 

 

_Who is that man? He looks really handsome. I mean, really._

 

 

"You're welcome, hoe."

 

Lu Han did not quite catch Kyungsoo's comment. He is still dwelling on the modelesque person wearing an all-black outfit that complements his sharp features and incredible physique. There's something so charismatic about the man that he has been eyeing for quite a while now.

 

 

Lu Han was feeling all sorts of things at that moment, a weird heat from inside his body, and much more. Emotions he could barely put into words.

 

 

_What is this sensation? Attraction? Lust?_

 

 

_Maybe._

 

 

These were feelings he has not felt for so long, not since...his last relationship.

 

 

_Alright Han, focus. Back to the hot guy._

 

 

When he looked at the man's direction again, he caught sight of him staring back, holding his gaze.

 

 

_Shit._

 

 

Lu Han tried to look away away discreetly while taking a sip of his wine.

 

 

_Wow, he's staring, too?_

 

 

Not long after, Lu Han could not help but steal a glance again.

 

 

So he did.

 

 

And hot guy was still staring intensely at his direction. Now, with a subtle smirk playing on his lips.

 

 

Caught off guard, Lu Han turned his head away and looked towards Kyungsoo who was also smirking at him.

 

 

"What was that? Eye-fucking, really?"

 

 

"Uh, I mean, it's difficult not to stare, Soo..."

 

 

"Then approach him! You don't want to waste that _ass_ -et , do you?"

 

 

_Yeah, what's actually stopping me?_

 

 

Then a familiar face flashed in his mind. Someone he holds dear. Someone he treasures with fondness and—

 

 

"Come on, Lu," Kyungsoo reaches for his hand as to comfort him. "If you don't do anything, how will you ever move on?"

 

 

_Right. Soo's right. It's time to move on._

 

 

"I...Fine. I'll go."

 

 

Lu Han still has lingering doubts but so far, the wine is doing a great job to give him the confidence to approach to the man.

 

 

***

 

 

As he savors his glass of bourbon, Sehun began to glance around. He thinks that he might as well maximize his stay here and maybe find some company.

 

Fortunately, it did not take long for him to spot beauty in the flesh.

 

 

And it was not far from him either.

 

 

To his left, six bar stools away, a beautiful man with honey brown hair, chit-chatting with the bartender across from him.

 

 

First, Sehun caught the man's sight.

 

 

Then, they caught each other in this staring contest. A battle which the doe-eyed man seems to be losing, with his constant failed attempts to subtly look away and pretend to be doing something else.

 

 

Sehun could not help but stare. The young man was wearing a dark turtleneck and a brown coat that suits him perfectly. He continues observing, taking in the pleasant view.

 

 

Angelic features.

Pink lips.

And flushed cheeks.

 

Which was probably due to the wine.

Or their intense gazing.

 

 

_Totally my type._

 

 

Suddenly though, the angel broke his gaze and was about to leave his seat...

 

 

 _What a loss,_ Sehun initially thought.

 

 

But not until he observed the pretty boy walking towards him.

 

 

_Damn. Which god should I thank for this?_

 

 

In that moment, Sehun wonders if his night could get any better.

 

 

***

 

 

"Hi, is it your first time here?"

 

 

"Hey there." Sehun taps the seat next to him which Lu Han takes gladly. "It's not, actually."

 

 

"I see...I haven't seen you around here though."

 

 

"Well, I'm not a frequent visitor." Sehun takes a sip of his bourbon then asks, "Are you?"

 

 

"Yeah. I go as often as time permits," said Lu Han with a light chuckle. "Maybe our schedules never matched before. That's probably why..." Lu Han adds.

 

 

"Maybe. But I think we're it."

 

 

Lu Han wore a confused expression and asked, "What do you mean?"

 

 

"Us." Sehun said as he points to Lu Han and back to himself. "A match."

 

 

Silence followed.

 

 

Lu Han stared blankly at the handsome man.

 

 

Then Lu Han wheezed.

 

 

"Nice try. Is that how youngsters flirt these days?"

 

 

"What youngster? I'm 24 now!" Sehun joined him, chuckling. "And you're one to talk, you don't even look like you are past 20..."

 

 

"I get that a lot. But it doesn't change the fact that I'm 28."

 

 

_Fuck, he's 28? He looks way, way younger._

 

 

"Okay, if you insist.” Sehun grins at Lu Han. “Did it work though?"

 

 

"Well, you almost got me. You're more mature-looking from afar. I even thought we were almost the same age."

 

 

"Why, is there a problem with younger dudes?"

 

 

"No, not really. My...recent boyfriend, ex-boyfriend, was younger. There's that." Lu Han shakes his head while a small sad smile lingers on his lips.

 

 

He then sits upright, "Anyway, what brings you to Premiere?"

 

 

No one would miss that topic change. Sehun definitely didn't but he decided not to push it.

So, he went along with the conversation.

 

 

"I recently learned about this place from a friend. Kinda crash here to catch up with myself...when it feels like life is going too fast." Sehun takes a sip of his drink before asking, "And you? What worries could this pretty hyung have?"

 

 

As Sehun waits for his companion to respond, he observes the doe-like eyes, at a closer distance this time, and continues to be amazed. _What an ethereal beauty._

 

 

"Quite a lot, actually," Luhan rests his arm on the counter and cradles his third glass of wine. "The pressure builds up as you get older. People will bother you about your career, your family, your personal affairs when they should be minding their own... But we learn to manage." He smiles timidly then looks down to the deep red liquid in his glass. "Sometimes, it's good to step back, just like what you've been doing. We have different paces, after all."

 

 

Lu Han stares right back at Sehun, who was beginning to admire him even more. Lu Han's kind and soothing words rang through Sehun's mind. It comforted him. Like coming home to a place where you belong, a place where you are loved.

 

 

But what does he even know about love? _Perhaps this is what Jongin has been going on about._

It was a foreign sensation that Sehun never really understood.

 

 

"If you don't mind me asking, what's your work about, anyway?"

 

 

"Hm?" If it was three years ago, Sehun might not give a direct answer or even pretend that he is working for a respectable profession. But over time, he has gained more self-esteem despite the ugly connotations about his job.

_I'd rather be honest. And this is just a one time thing, so..._

 

 

"I'm an escort."

 

 

"Oh..." Luhan said, while Sehun observed traces of amusement and shock on the other man's face. He thinks that even his slightly open mouth is adorable.

 

 

"That's cool." Lu Han nods and grins at Sehun. "Now, I get why you look this sharp."

 

 

Somehow, Sehun is relieved of this person's validation. He doesn't get it though. He has never sought anyone's approval before. But he is filled with a sense of joy that Lu Han just accepted who he is.

 

 

Sehun was able to express all the frustrations he has been facing to the man beside him.

 

 

And Lu Han was there, practically glowing in Sehun's eyes as he lends an ear. He was attentive, and even curious at times. But never judging Sehun for the things he has done.

 

 

As the night progressed, and with more booze in their systems, their conversation gravitated towards light talks about a range of things. Mostly, about little things that make them happy. About Sehun's obsession with his puppy. And Lu Han's love-hate relationship with his cats. About their friends happily in love and all smitten for their partners. And about how they don't know for sure where their lives are headed.

 

 

In that night, both Sehun and Lu Han bared some of their most honest thoughts and freed their minds of worries and fears.

 

 

"I think we had a good run tonight." Lu Han looks at this expensive watch to check the time. It read 12:27AM.

 

 

"Yup. But the funny thing is, we never caught each other's names." Sehun said amusedly.

 

 

"Oh, right! Who the hell misses that part?" Lu Han was chuckling as he takes a calling card out. He hands it to the taller man with a genuine smile. "I'm Lu Han."

 

 

Sehun takes the card and returns the smile. "Sehun." 

 

 

"Goodnight, Sehun."

 

 

"Later, Lu Han."

 

 **

End of Part 1


	2. Part Two

***

 

 

Lu Han was about to step into his apartment building, when he felt someone grabbing his arm.

He immediately turned to see who the person was. And he was pretty shocked to see a slightly sweaty, but attractive young man.

 

 

“Sehun! What’s going on?”

 

 

Sehun was still trying to catch his breath. He wants to tell Lu Han so much, but all he can muster at the moment was one word.

 

 

“Wait.”

 

 

When Luhan left, Sehun took a few moments to reflect on the events of the day—from his hot-headedness and impatience with everyone around his life to meeting the most understanding person in his life, by far. Indeed, it was a long day and he is happy it all went well.

 

 

But not too happy. Especially when he saw the card Lu Han just left.

 

 

_Lu Han_

_Chief Operating Officer_

_Lu Telecommunications, Inc._

 

 

Sehun realized that Lu Han did not bother to get _his_ number. And what’s written on the card were Lu Han’s work contact details. Certainly, Sehun thought, he must have another phone for his personal use.

 

 

With this, Lu can easily ignore him or block his number.

It was a petty thought, but it irked Sehun.

_Why didn’t he ask for my number?_

_And why the fuck did I miss my chance to give mine?_

_So much for playing cool, fucker._

 

 

After those bouts of insecurity, he felt his heart clench with the possibility that he might _never_ see Lu Han again. That what happened tonight was simple a chance encounter. A fluke of the universe. And that if he does not do anything, he might never feel the warmth and acceptance he has felt with Lu Han.

 

 

_What if tonight’s the last time I see him?_

 

 

In that instant, Sehun’s instincts peaked and adrenaline rushed through his veins. He quickly asked for assistance to pay for his bill and found out that _“Mr. Lu already settled it, sir.”_

_A fucking angel, even to the end._

 

 

With the bill out of the way, Sehun exited the bar. But, another thing came up.

 

 

The elevator. Yup, the fancy elevator got stuck on the topmost floor. It was the only elevator that has direct access to the ground floor. A building staff was repeatedly bowing and saying, “Sorry for the inconvenience, dear patrons. We’re working on fixing the lift within 10 minutes.”

 

 

_Why now? Damn it!_

 

 

Sehun quickly went for the stairs. His head was buzzing and he was feeling nauseous due to the dizzying flight of stairs he had to endure just to reach the bottom of the building. The alcohol in his system only made it worse.

 

 

WHen he reached the ground floor and exited the building, Sehun scanned the almost empty sidewalks. He looked to his left, and found a man clad in a brown coat. After seeing the familiar figure, he ran as fast as he could.

 

 

_Fuck._

 

 

At least for now, Sehun caught up to Lu Han.

 

 

“Hey, are you okay?” Lu Han was getting more worried. _Why is Sehun looking so panicked and tired out?_ This is a very different side of him compared to the composed man at the bar just a few moments ago.

 

 

“Sehun? You don’t look too well.” Lu Han is quite frantic at this point. He guides Sehun by slinging the taller man’s arm around his shoulder. “Let’s get you upstairs, okay?”

 

 

When Sehun was still not responding, Lu Han added, “Uhm, this is actually my apartment building, so don’t worry.”

 

 

When they got in the elevator of the his building, and seeing that Sehun seemed to have recovered a little from his fatigue, Lu Han spoke up.

 

 

“When you said _‘later’_ at the bar, I did not expect it to be this soon.” Lu Han giggled to himself.

 

 

“Well, you gotta start expecting from now on.” Sehun said, gazing dearly at Lu Han through his reflection on the elevator walls. “Sorry for the whole shebang. I, I was suddenly caught up by this...I just know I wanted to see you.”

 

 

“I’ve been living on instinct all my life. My choices were mostly based on gut-feel.”

 

 

They lock gazes for the nth time since they have met. Lu Han sees something warm in the dark orbs looking straight at him. Sehun tries to keep his sanity in check while he questions if Lu Han is even real.

 

 

“Maybe, I’m drunk. Or out of my mind. But I just want to be honest.”

 

 

Just then, they reach Lu Han’s floor. But Sehun did not stop speaking his mind.

 

 

“There’s something about you, Lu Han. I know, we clicked. But I don’t want things to just end there.” Sehun let out a deep sigh. “I want to take a chance on this, on us. Sorry, I don’t think I’m mak—”

 

 

Sehun felt warmth spreading inside of him as Lu Han’s soft pink lips danced against his.

 

 

“It’s okay, Sehun. Can we save the talking for later?” Lu Han was now looking up at him with a beautiful smile.

 

 

After their kiss, he held Sehun’s hand and lead him through the hallway of his luxury apartment. Sehun was still shaken from his unusual actions that he fails to notice how grand Lu Han’s bachelor’s pad was.

 

 

Lu Han let Sehun settle at the living room first. “I’ll get you some water and a change of clothes. Just relax, alright?”

 

 

Sehun nodded. He let his body rest on the comfortable couch until he is nudged by Lu Han who hands him a glass of water and a set of clothes containing a white shirt and black joggers. “They’re the largest ones I’ve got here. I hope they fit. You may change in the guest room, left side of the hallway.”

 

 

Sehun finished the glass quickly and placed it on the nearby coffee table. He stood up from the couch and headed to the guest room to change into more comfortable clothes. Lu Han on the other hand, remained in the couch, trying to calm himself.

 

 

_This is it. I’m gonna move forward._

 

 

When Sehun reached the living room sporting the clothes lent to him. “So, does this mean...I get to spend the night here with you?”

 

 

Lu Han nodded and tapped the space on the couch right beside him. Sehun settled on the spot. Then, the smaller man began to move to snuggle against Sehun, as if trying to steal his body heat.

 

 

Minutes have passed, but Sehun and Lu Han remained in their makeshift love nest. They basked in each other's presence. Finding a sense of peace, fondness, and warmth.

 

 

Finding each other.

 

 

"Han, should we...?"

 

 

***

 

 

Sehun woke up in an unfamiliar place. This was not weird occurrence to him, being an escort for the past few years. But, he knows that today is different.

 

 

He confirmed it when he saw light brown hair on the head snuggled on his chest. When he peered at the person's face, he only saw the beauty that turned his life around overnight.

 

 

_I'm such a lucky bastard._

 

 

Sehun spent the first few minutes of his morning by simply observing the man resting peacefully on his chest. Absentmindedly, lightly caressing Lu Han and drawing tiny circles on his back.

After a few moments, Sehun saw long lashes fluttering and pretty sleepy eyes opening.

 

 

"Hey, good morning, Sehun," Lu Han beamed, his eyes all crinkled. 

 

 

"Morning, Han," Sehun returned the smile. "Was I a great pillow?" Sehun can barely feel his left arm.

 

 

"Yes, the best one so far. And, you're a funny pillow, too."

 

 

"What? Why?"

 

 

"'Cause you talk!" Lu Han was starting to turn red due to his giggling. "You kept mumbling, _'fucking stairs'_ for quite a while."

 

 

Sehun remembers now. He went all psycho to catch Lu Han before things got too late. And he was glad he did those crazy shit last night. If not for that wild instance, he would not be cuddling with the prettiest man on earth that morning.

 

 

But there is one more thing that got him curious.

 

 

_Where's my shirt? Did we do anything beyond kissing?_

 

 

He has to make sure. He can't let that memory be forgotten, if it did happen.

 

 

"Did we have sex?"

 

 

Lu Han broke eye contact and gulped.

 

 

"We were about to…” He's as red as a tomato now, as he tried to minimize his laughter.

"But you fell asleep! And you removed the shirt when you complained that it was too hot! This happened after you began blaming the elevator and cursing the stairs in your sleep."

 

 

Sehun hates being made fun of, but it is different when it's his angel teasing him this way.

 

 

"So... how about we go for it now?" Lu Han winks at Sehun.

 

 

"Are you sure? ‘Cause little Hunnie is also awake now."

 

 

"Alright, I’m ready."

 

 

_I’m ready for you, Oh Sehun. Let's give love a chance._

 

 

***

 

 

_To: Soo_

_You were right._

_Thanks, hoe <3_

 

_P.S. Tell Xing and Junmyeon,_

_I have a plus one for dinner later. : >_

 

 

***

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer’s Note:
> 
>  
> 
> Hello, it’s my first time writing a fic so I hope you endured this one well.
> 
>  
> 
> I want to thank the mods of the TF fic fest for their infinite patience. <3
> 
> And I am also very, very sorry for the delays. :(
> 
> I’m so grateful that you initiated this fest!! And please know that your efforts are greatly appreciated. :)
> 
>  
> 
> To the prompter, thank you for sending in an awesome prompt! I really tried my best to make this bearable, with the time I’ve got. I hope the fic would be to your liking. :)
> 
>  
> 
> To the readers and hunhan shippers, thank you for reading!
> 
> Let’s keep this ship sailing! YASSSS
> 
>  
> 
> To HunHan, get married already, you cowards!! (kidding, not kidding haha)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it’s my first time writing a fic so I hope you endured this one well.
> 
> I want to thank the mods of the TF fic fest for their infinite patience. <3  
> And I am also very, very sorry for the delays. :(  
> I’m so grateful that you initiated this fest!! And please know that your efforts are greatly appreciated. :)
> 
> To the prompter, thank you for sending in an awesome prompt! I really tried my best to make this bearable, with the time I’ve got. I hope the fic would be to your liking. :) 
> 
> To the readers and hunhan shippers, thank you for reading!  
> Let’s keep this ship sailing! YASSSS
> 
> To HunHan, get married already, you cowards!! (kidding, not kidding haha)


End file.
